SCP: experimentation
by Prawnotron
Summary: These are basically my own unusual experiments conducted by the SCP foundation.(NO! They are not on the website!) from monitoring the SCP's interactions with each other to basically more tests at the expense of the class-Ds, how many will there be? Note: If you want to see your own idea for an SCP experiment, please let me know in the reviews. Enjoy!
1. 053 and 096

SCP unorthodox testing 1.

Subject(s): SCP-053 and SCP-096.

Testing for: unusual activity.

Notes: due to the unusual reaction by SCP-682 when exposed to SCP-053, it was suspected it's anomalous effects are altered when exposed to living SCP objects. We all know prolonged exposure to SCP-053 causes any humans not in it's age group to lose all sanity and gain an uncontrollable urge to kill it, but are unable to due to it's healing properties. Despite being one of the most hostile SCPs known to the foundation, SCP-682 was completely harmless when exposed. This experiment is to find out if this extends to other SCPs.

begin test

SCPs-053 and 096 are placed into a simple containment chamber under limited observation to minimise risk of viewing 096's face. 053 looks at 096 nervously and cautiously moves closer, then moves back halfway after tapping 096's shoulder, which it took no notice to. 053 then shook 096's shoulder in an attempt to get it's attention.

begin log

053: What's wrong? Don't be sad.

Dr.****: what the?! Did it just speak?

Security officer *******: Yeah, why. That a problem?

Dr****: It never said anything before! It stayed silent during all attempts at communication!

Security officer *******: Maybe whoever did tried the talking just scared her shitless. By the way Doc, why call her an 'it'? Seems like just a kid.

end log

SCP-053 begins to show signs of sympathy for SCP-096 and continues to try to communicate with it. After 2 minutes of no response, 053 tries to find a reason for 096's behaviour, and looks at it's face which causes it to jump back in fear. 096 then stands up and covers it's face while screaming.

begin log

Dr. ****: It saw 096's face!

Security officer *******: What? Oh shit. Get her the hell out of there!

Dr. ****: It's too late for that now! Cease all observations.

Security officer*******: for fuck's sake Doc, can't you hear that?!

053: (banging on containment chamber doors) help! He's scary! Please help!

end log

At this point, SCP-096 ends it's panic and runs to 053 like any other SCP-096-1. However, 096 suddenly stops screaming and 053 crying behind the doors is audible. Upon security officer ******* opening the doors, SCP-053 was still alive and unharmed, sitting against the wall in a fetul position and crying. SCP-096 is silently standing at full height and looking at it. 096 was apparently going to attack 053, but seems to have restrained itself. Dr. **** orders to continue observations.

begin log

Dr. ****: this is interesting. It saw 096's face and triggered it's reaction, but survived. It's almost as if 096 decided to...forgive it for viewing it's face.

Security officer *******: (aggressive) 'It' is a 'she' you piece of shit.

Dr. ****: excuse me?

Security officer *******: You risked letting a kid get torn to pieces just to see what would happen. Some of these things are sort of human in case you haven't noticed. And even so, 053 is about, what, 3 years old? I'm in my mid-**s and I would shit bricks if I saw that freak.

Dr. ****: how dare you. This is going on report in case you haven't noticed!

Security officer *******: maybe I should remind you. That is one of your precious science projects in their, not a fucking D-class.

end log

During this confrontation, SCP-096 lowered itself slightly and started to make more of it's docile noises, but they were shorter and higher pitched. 053 seemed to smile at it and even embrace it while apologising for thinking of it as a "scary monster." Deciding to officially end the experiment, a single D-class ordered to enter the room to draw 096 out.

begin log

D-9653: what the fuck am I looking at?

Dr. ****: please describe what you see.

D-9653: I dunno Doc. There's a kid in here with some starved...thing, and...the hell? Is she hugging that thing?!

Dr. ****: We are still trying to make sense of that. Please try to draw the tall one's attention.

D-9653: Sure whatever. (To himself) not good with kids, so I get a fucking anorexic mutant.

(At this point, D-9653 pulled 096's shoulder to draw it's attention and viewed it's face)

D-9653: JESUS! What in God's name is this thing?! Wait, what's it doing?!

end log

D-9653 exits the cell quickly and reached the containment block just outside. 096 follows him inside and tears him apart. 053 watched 096 kill D-9653 and [DATA EXPUNGED] which caused her severe emotional trauma. SCP-096 was placed back into it's cell safely while security officer ******* escorted SCP-053 back to it's cell. He exhibited some of the 'warning signs' of 053's effects, but did not go under the full effect.

begin log

Interviewer: Please describe what happened at the end of the experiment.

Security officer *******: No problem. A D-class was sent in to draw 096 out so we could put it back into it's cell, which was easy enough once the bag was over it's head. I still can't get over how it [DATA EXPUNGED] that guy just because he looked at it.

Interviewer: I believe you then escorted SCP-053 back to it's cell?

Security officer *******: Yeah. Poor kid must have seen everything 096 did to the D-class. Just saw her in that room rocking back and forth crying her eyes out. I tried not to look at her because...well, you know what happens.

Interviewer: Of course. Please continue.

Security officer *******: anyway, It took me a while to get her to come along to her cell. Just from walking with her, I felt that I wanted to just fire the whole clip in my rifle into her. Jesus, I can't believe I wanted to do that.

Interviewer: That is understandable due to it's anomalous effects. Anything else?

Security officer *******: alright. Anyway, we got back to the cell and She just walked in as soon as the door opened. Before I left, she then asked me to stay with her for a while. I asked her why, and she said, and I quote, "the monster might get me as well." So I told her 096 wasn't going anywhere soon, then I requested to O5 that anymore experiments with either 053 or 096 are to be more thought out.

Interviewer: I see. You clearly have concern for SCP-053.

Security officer *******: yeah. I guess I just don't like the idea of keeping the more harmless ones locked up like the more dangerous sons of bitches. If you think about it, we're pretty much just running a prison.

Interviewer: Maybe, but it's all for the benefit for human life. The foundation aren't exactly humane, but it is necessary. Just to ask, how would you feel about exposing SCP-053 to SCP-106?

Security officer *******: (stands up) What?! Are you fucking insane?

Interviewer: a Calm down. We aren't doing that for certain. At the moment, it is simply just an idea which has not been sent to O5 yet.

Security officer*******: right. Sorry about that. A friend of mine was killed by 106 last time he broke out. I couldn't even recognise the guy. (Short silence) Could I leave now?

Interviewer: yes. You can leave. (Footsteps. Door opening, then closing.) let this go on record. I am personally recommending that security officer ******* has minimal involvement in any projects concerning SCP-053.

end log


	2. 187

SCP unorthodox testing.

Subject(s): SCP-187.

Testing for: anymore reactions to other SCP objects.

Notes: we currently know if SCP-187 looks at anything, it sees a vision of that object/lifeform's future. O5 has recently reopened testing SCP-187 on other SCPs contained on site. However, any negative reactions by 187 need to be acted on quickly, as constantly predicting deaths of others has caused severe psychological trauma which caused 187 to even try to tear it's own eyes out.

begin test

Subject 1: SCP-999

SCP-187 is introduced into SCP-999's cell. 187 is clearly surprised and starts glancing at a large space around 999, while it moves near 187, seemingly in interest. As soon as SCP-999 makes physical contact with 187, she begins to laugh hysterically and even collapses onto the floor while clutching it's sides even after 999 removed itself. 187 was blindfolded and interviewed afterwards.

begin log

Dr. #####: Are you alright?

SCP-187: (still laughing) yeah. I'm fine. Just...one second. (Stops to catch breath)

Dr. #####: what did you see?

SCP-187: it was some kind of giant, orange...blob! It was massive, and made some weird noises, and was actually kinda cute. As soon as I touched it, I couldn't stop laughing.

Dr. #######: you exhibited the sensation even after SCP-999 ended physical contact with you. Any reason why?

SCP-187: It filled the whole room! It was impossible to not touch it, and whenever I did, it felt like...(starts laughing again) I don't even know!

end log

The exact difference in size between SCP-999 and what SCP-187 saw in her vision was, nor how the size increases. SCP-999 is to be kept under stricter observation.

Subject: SCP-049

SCP-187 is introduced into SCP-049's cell. It seems to look confused and scared at whatever it could see from 049.

begin log

SCP-049: greetings.

SCP-187: wha...who are those people? (Gestures towards space around 049) and what are you?

SCP-049: there is only us in here, while I am just a doctor prevented from doing good in the world. Are you a nurse?

Dr.#######: what people? Who is she talking about?

SCP-187: no. Why would I be a nurse?

SCP-049: I sense the disease is not in you. I remember all of my patients, but not you. How have you been cured?

SCP-187: cured? Disease? What disease are you talking about?

SCP-049: (tilts it's head as if confused) the pestilence, of course. Why are so many oblivious to it?

Dr. #######: Any luck finding out what the pestilence he always talks about is?

Dr. ########: No. Nothing yet.

SCP-187: Do you mean the Black Death? That's been gone for...god knows how long. Maybe those people around you have it?

At this point, 049 looks around at where 187 is gesturing to.

SCP-049: there is no-one else here. Do you often...see things no other people could?

SCP-187: (hesitantly) you could say that.

After a short pause, 049 takes a few steps closer to 187.

SCP-187: wait, what the hell are you doing?

SCP-049: perhaps you are experiencing hallucinations due to psychological damage. Perhaps I could help?

Dr:########: this is getting out of hand. Get her out of there!

SCP-187: stay the hell away from me. What did you do to those people? You are not gonna do it to me!

end log

After this, SCP-187 was removed from 049's cell. She described seeing 049 surrounded by "an army of...zombies!" Due to the predicted horde of SCP-049-2s, extra security has been requested for 049.

Subject: SCP-012

SCP-187 observed SCP-012 from a long distance and seems confused.

begin log

SCP-187: that's weird.

Dr.#####: what is? What do you see?

SCP-187: it's a massive roll of old paper. No wait...

After continued observation of SCP-012, 187 continues her report.

SCP-187: it's a whole ton of paper, A4 I think, all stapled from end to end.

At this point, 187 shakes her head and continues.

SCP-187: who wrote that?

Dr. #####: quite a few people actually.

SCP-187: a few people who clearly shouldn't be writing songs.

end log

After this test, we have decided to put stricter restrictions on SCP-012. The prediction of SCP-187 also raised the question of how the effects of 012 will be affected when the composition is full.

SCP-231

After SCP-187 was placed into the cell, 231's restraints were deactivated to allow interaction. Before this could be done though, 187 seemed horrified and screamed "Get the fuck off her!" Before attempting to fend of an unseen assailant. The interactions between 187 and 231 were not recorded audibly to prevent depression among untrained staff. SCP-231 seemed to be telling SCP-187 about the conditions she is put under, including the Montauke procedure, though not remembering what it actually is. 187 seemed to be clearly distressed at what she learns about 231, and reacted violently towards personnel after test.

begin log

SCP-187 is removed from the cell and the following incident occurs.

Security officer #####: alright. Back to...

(A loud thwack is heard. SCP-187 just punched Dr. ##### in the face)

Dr. #####: What on earth?!

SCP-187: You bastard! What are you doing with her in there?

Dr. #####: security, sedate SCP-187 immediately!

SCP-187: I walked in, and one of your orange-suited guys was on her! What kind of place are you running here? Did I mention that she's pregnant? You knew that, AND YOU HAD HER [DATA EXPUNGED]!

Security officer #####: there was no one else in there. The Montauke procedure was already done this morning, and class A amnesiacs were administered.

Dr. #####: what did you see apart from the class-D [DATA EXPUNGED] SCP-231?

SCP-187: (quieter, but aggressive tone) just her lying there, huge bump. She actually asked me to kill her.

end log

After this, SCP-187 was sedated and placed back into her cell.

Subject: SCP-513

SCP-187 was placed into the cell containing SCP-513. After observing 513 for a short time, 187 jumped back and started staring at something in her vision. At once, she clutched her neck and started gasping for air with a terrified expression. 187 was sedated and removed from the cell.

begin log

Dr. ########: what did you see?

SCP-187: first, it was just a cowbell. Pretty old too. It was all cracked and rusted. Not one bit of it was smooth.

Dr. ########: alright. What was the cause of your reaction afterwards?

SCP-187: well, I just looked at it for a bit, then...then this thing appeared.

Dr. ########: please describe it.

SCP-187: it was tall and grey, looked like a man, and it had really long arms. It had a really weird face, and...god.

Dr. ########: what did the entity do?

SCP-187: it looked at me, then...it grabbed my neck.

Dr. ########: it made physical contact?

SCP-187: yes. It started strangling me. I couldn't breathe, and it just...glared at me. I think it actually wanted to kill me for some reason.

end log

After comparing SCP 513 to 187's vision, we decided that 513 can be further damaged, but the vision of SCP-513-1 was the most interesting. While victims of 513 were reported to have been physically assaulted by 513-1 in their sleep, 187 reports predicting 513-1 making a full attack rather than the reported stalking. Whether or not this is linked to the further degradation of SCP-513 is unknown.

Subject: SCP-096

SCP-187 is placed into the cell with SCP-096. While SCP-096 remains motionless in the corner of the cell, 187 is clearly distressed, and even throws up. After ## minutes has passed, SCPs 187 and 096 were placed back into separate cells without incident. Below is an interview with SCP-187 on her prediction.

begin log

Dr. #######: what did you see when observing SCP-096?

SCP-187: I...I don't want to even think about it.

Dr. #######: What did you see?

SCP-187: It was horrible. There were...whole gallons of blood everywhere. That...thing just sat in the middle of it, tearing people apart, and [DATA EXPUNGED]. They were all screaming, including it, and...

end log

SCP-187 was unable to continue reporting her findings due to severe emotional distress. Later after the test, 187 requested to have her eyes removed to permanently stop the visions. This request was denied immediately afterwards, as the predictions can be of use at times. Example: the prevented escape attempt of SCP-###.


	3. 053 and 106

SCP unorthodox testing.

Subject(s): SCP-053 and SCP-106.

Testing for: unusual activity.

Note: after the unusual reactions of SCPs-682 and 096, testing reactions towards exposure to SCP-053 has raised more questions to it's anomalous effects. After long consideration, O5 has approved testing of reaction on SCP-106. To prevent SCP-106 from breaching containment, multiple HID turrets with reduced intensity will be stationed to keep the test progressing.

begin test the containment cell of SCP-106 was lowered by deactivation of electromagnets. SCP-053 was immediately placed inside. Observation staff report seeing SCP-053 cautiously backing to the wall as SCP-106 advances. However, SCP-106 completely ignored SCP-053 and attempted to breach containment.

begin log

SCP-053: hello? Who's there?

At this point, SCP-106 turns and faces SCP-053.

Dr. #####: alright. Keep an eye on 106. See if it does anything weirder than usual.

SCP-053: (backing away with a scared expression) please don't hurt me. Please don't...

SCP-106 seems to just laugh quietly, but sadistically, then corrodes through the cell wall.

Dr. #####: Shit! Fire up the HID turrets now!

end log

Before the HID turrets could fire however, SCP-106 retreated back into it's cell and observes SCP-053 before dragging her into the pocket dimension.

begin log

Security officer ######: alright. Light that bastard up! Wait, what's it doing?

(Sound of corrosion.)

Security officer ######: uhh...Should I turn on the magnets or...?

(High-pitched screams and more corrosion sounds from inside the cell)

Security officer ######: what the fuck was that? Get the cameras on!

end log

After watching the security footage of SCP-106's cell, a large amount of corrosion was found on the floor with both SCP objects missing.

2 days after the test's failure, SCP-053 has been recommended for reclassification as neutralised, though neither she nor SCP-106 have been detected since. However, foodstuffs from the facility canteen has been reported stolen with the containers found to be corroded. At ##:##PM, SCP-053 was located inside the maintenance tunnels in sector [DATA EXPUNGED] Alive and physically unharmed? SCP-106 was detected soon after just ## miles from the facility and quickly recontained. According to SCP-053 during evaluations, SCP-106 left her unharmed and even seemed to have been stealing food from the canteen to keep SCP-053 fed, as if it was "babysitting." However, SCP-053 also described the pocket dimension in detail, which is of great interest to the foundation due to no human ever leaving it alive without dying of sustained treatment from SCP-106.

begin log

Dr. #####: alright. SCP-053. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?

SCP-053: why are you behind a window?

Dr. #####: for protection from your anomalous effects.

SCP-053: what does that mean?

Dr. #####: never mind. Please describe the two days in which you were in SCP-106's captivity.

Dr. ######: excuse me, Dr. #####? She's 3 years old. You should probably try to simplify the questions.

Dr. #####: yes, thank you. Let's start again...SCP-053. What happened when you went with the...scary man?

SCP-053: he was very scary, and always smiled. When he came back through the wall, it was like we were sinking in mud.

Dr. #####: please describe where you went.

SCP-053: umm...it was really dark and cold and the walls were slimy. It was all grey, and the sky was dark like sleep-time, but no stars.

Dr. #####: is somebody writing this down? Good. Anything else?

SCP-053: I was alone sometimes, but he sometimes gave me food, and I called him "smiley scary grampa". I think he liked that. And I liked him too, but...

Dr. #####: but what? What happened?

SCP-053: he was too scary. He always popped up everywhere and there were...things and spinning big rocks and...

Dr. #####: what things?

SCP-053: big boxes. I thought people were sleeping in them, but they didn't wake up. They sounded sick. He laughed when he heard them. I sometimes thought he looked at me and was angry at me. I don't know why.

Dr. #####: is that all you can describe?

SCP-053, yes. I came back when he was bored. Please don't let me see him again. I don't like him.

Dr. #####: of course. Security, please escort SCP-053 to it's cell.

Security officer #######: Jesus. 682, then 096, now 106? What next? 173?

end test


End file.
